Someone Like You
by greenlilies
Summary: Alice sostiene sus manos juntas en su regazo. Su largo vestido es verde y contrasta con su palidez, ella le sonríe con calidez, siente un calorcito en su pecho ¿La quiere? Si. ¿La ama? Todavía no. Para Faith.


**Disclaimer: **Todo a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Alice sostiene sus manos juntas en su regazo. Su largo vestido es verde y contrasta con su palidez, ella le sonríe con calidez y siente un calorcito en su pecho ¿La quiere? Si. ¿La ama? Todavía no. Para Faith.

**Nota: **Como dice el summary, esto es un regalo para Fatedoom, ¡Disfrútalo, Faith! 33

* * *

**Someone Like You**

Una vampira lo espera en un local humano.

Se tensa un poco, pero su mente y sentidos están atentos; no lo atacaría con tantos humanos. La lluvia cae fuerte, necesita refugiarse si no quiere que los humanos noten algo extraño en él. Se arrepiente un poco cuando el delicioso olor de la sangre le llega. La garganta le arde.

La gente le mira embelesada, no necesita ser adivino para saber que es por su apariencia. Si realmente lo miraran, mirarían a unos ojos negros llenos de hambre y a una piel cubierta con cientos de cicatrices de batalla. Se refugia en el café, como la llaman los mortales de esta época. La gente le abrió el paso al igual que hizo Moisés con el agua.

La vampira saltó de inmediato hacia él, le dijo que lo había estado esperando mucho tiempo, él se disculpó como sus modales sureños le exigieron. Ella le tomó la mano y, por fin, sintió esperanza en su interior.

...

Alice, que es como se llamaba la vampira, le cuenta acerca de los Cullen, una familia que comía animales y podía convivir con humanos sin hacerle daño. Le cuenta, también, sobre su don de ver el futuro y cómo lo había visto a él: perdido, solo y con hambre. Él le cuenta su vida de guerra en guerra, a cambio, ella le dice lo único que recordaba de su vida mortal.

Al segundo día juntos, ya se conocen. Conversan a la luz de la luna, lejos de ojos indiscretos, las horas ya no se hacían tediosas. Alice se tarda dos días en descubrir, a base de visiones, dónde se encuentran los Cullen. Cuando caminaban, ella empezó a juntar sus manos, no se opone; le gusta estar con Alice, le calma.

¿La quiere? Si. ¿La ama? Todavía no.

…

Los trenes humanos están llenos de… humanos. Y su sangre. Alice le ha hecho practicar la caza de animales, en el bosque. No tiene experiencia en eso, son asquerosos y saben igual a una sopa que hacia su abuela (se sorprende al recordar esto) y que siempre le hacia vomitar. Alice le anima cuando se detiene y ve el animal con asco. _Vamos, Jasper, _le dice y, él con esfuerzo, le hace caso.

Puede resistir el olor si no respira y si la gente no se da cuenta de que no lo hace, pero es difícil: los humanos en el vagón le miran fijamente, Alice le susurra, a un nivel muy bajo, que trate de ignorarlos, ya fijaran la vista en otro lado. Se está poniendo nervioso, y a Alice.

Increíblemente, ni él ni Alice eran buenos en direcciones, y mucho menos para ir a otro estado. Luisiana es donde están, alguna parte nublada, le ha dicho Alice hace unas horas en el anden mientras compraba los boletos (le había quitado el dinero a un mortal con velocidad vampírica, ni se había dado cuenta el pobre incauto).

Alice sostiene sus manos juntas en su regazo. Su largo vestido es verde y contrasta con su palidez, ella le sonríe con calidez y siente un calorcito en su pecho.

…

Llegaron con los Cullen, dos machos, cazan en los terrenos de la casa. Se sobresaltan al ver vampiros desconocidos en su territorio, Alice no se inmuta. Los saluda por sus nombres (Edward y Emmett) y llama a los demás (Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie). Tiene ganas de callar a Alice cuando pregunta sobre su habitación.

Les acogen con recelo, especialmente Emmett y Edward, sus cicatrices no inspiran bondad. Alice les cuenta su historia y que quieren ese estilo de vida "vegetariano", Carlisle, el patriarca, les sonríe consoladoramente y les dice que si, que se pueden quedar. Ya de todas maneras Esme, la compañera de Carlisle, les ha tomado cariño.

Pasan los días (meses quizás, no se fija en eso), y, de repente, se siente en familia: junto a Alice y los Cullen. Su vida tiene sentido ahora.

...

Le adiestran en la caza de animales, le cuesta; no está acostumbrado a que los humanos se resistan y los animales no saben nada bien. Alice le anima siempre, con una sonrisa para cada momento. Le gusta eso, que Alice le sonría. Su relación se ha ido estrechando esas semanas: ahora él era el que le agarraba la mano a ella, cada vez que hacia eso, Alice emanaba cariño.

Ese día, a Alice le toca cazar con Carlisle y a él, quedarse en la casa. Lee a Ernest Hemingway; un autor que le gusta mucho. Pasan las horas y la puerta se abre, Alice se lanza encima de él, abrazándole. Ella le cuenta que pudo cazar sola y sin ayuda de Carlisle, la felicita alegremente. Ella se va a contarle a todo el mundo mientras sube las escaleras.

Sonríe y vuelve a su libro. Si, definitivamente la ama.

* * *

¿Reviews? Vamos, sé que aman a esta pareja ;)


End file.
